That's My Girl
by GoldenHeartGoldenSoul
Summary: Lily Potter is now entering her third year when she encounters a handsome boy she has never seen before. Upon finding out the boys identity she is flung into a emotional battle. Will she betray her firends and family or let love win?


If you were to venture to a particular train station by the name of King's Cross, and you were to stop between platform nine and ten you find…nothing. However anti-climatic that sounds it is true. But, if you were to run full steam ahead into the wall between platforms nine and ten you would find yourself on platform 9 ¾. On that particular platform you would be amazed at the sights that would greet your unprepared eyes. You would be shocked to see hordes of young witches, wizards, and their parents toting about luggage, cauldrons, and owl carriers. This is the Hogwarts Express; the train that takes witches and wizards to school every September. It is here that our story begins.

It is here that _their _story begins.

Thirteen year old Lily Potter was standing with her brother, Albus. Lily was just recently thirteen and had noticeably blossomed over the summer holiday. Her long black hair had a red hue to it that would glisten when it caught the sunlight. Her eyes were as green as were father's eyes. Her father, of course, was the infamous Harry Potter. She was decently sized for someone her age, and was thin and willowy. Her physic made her perfect for the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, and she could not wait to try out this year. This year was hopefully going to be her best so far.

"Albus, do you see her?"

"No, Lily. I don't see her anywhere."

"Well, she should have been here by now!" Lily stamped her foot impatiently.

"Listen," Albus turned to her, "That's not my problem. I need to go now, Lily. I'm supposed to meet Hugo." And without another word, he was off.

Lily stood there waiting for fifteen more minutes, but soon she was forced to board the train without her best friend by her side. The train ride to Hogwarts was considerably boring compared to the lively and enjoyable train rides she was accustomed too. Instead she was thrust into a compartment with a slew of shy first years who did absolutely nothing but play with their thumbs. By the time they had finally arrived at the train station Lily was desperate to flee her compartment. Stepping out into the night and into the bustling train station Lily once again craned her neck to find Sapphire, her best friend. She saw the first years being corralled into the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Lily shivered, she was glad she didn't have to make that trip again. She didn't swim well, and the water made her nervous. She climbed into the carriage that would take her to Hogwarts. The carriage was drawn by Thestrals. Invisible to all save those who have seen death. Lily was glad she could not see them.

Eventually they finally pulled up to the majestic castle that was Hogwarts. Lily's heart soared to see it. It was a second home to her. As they were ushered inside by Nearly Neadless Nick for the banquet Lily collided into the chest of an exceptionally tall man.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lily apologized. She looked up at the man and felt her stomach drop. He was incredible. He had gorgeous blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and a small sweet smile on his lips. His size was amazing. He was tall and broad shouldered. Overall, he was very impressive.

"Don't fret about it." He said with a wink that caused Lily's knees to melt.

Lily was so star struck she didn't know what to say, but just walked right by him and into the Great Hall. Coming into the hall and seeing it packed she scanned the Gryffindor table for her best friend, Sapphire. Finally seeing her blue hair among the crowd Lily semi-ran for her in desperation.

"You missed the Sorting Ceremony. Gwen made Ravenclaw. Big surprise." Sapphire sighed.

"Where were you?" Lily gasped as she sat next to her.

"Sorry," Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Mom made this huge to-do about me and Gwen going to off to school." Gwen was her sister, and a first year. Sapphire's mom was Lavender Brown, now Lavender McLennan. Lily had heard all about Lavender from her mom and dad.

"Well, you could have found me in the train."

"Except mom made me stay with Gwen and Gwen just _had _to sit with her own friends."

"Well wait until you hear about this guy that I saw!" Lily began to gush but she was then interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! A special welcome to you first years, and a special thanks to those who have returned. I fully expect you all to work hard with your studies and classes this year, and I also expect you to be on your best behavior. I'm not one for long speeches," she blushed slightly, "so let's eat!" She snapped her fingers and the plates before the students filled with food.

As Lily and Sapphire began to shovel food onto their plates Lily continued the discussion from earlier. "You should have seen him, Sapphire! He had beautiful blonde hair and was so tall!"

"Um, Lily. Is that him?" Sapphire pointed her fork to the door.

It was. The very same guy now entered the Great Hall, slightly late. Lily's stomach jumped and she watched him intently. Where would he sit? What house was he in? He walked with such regality and grace he was beautiful to watch. But Lily felt her stomach drop as she saw him take a seat at the Slytherin House table.

"Ooh, Slytherin." Lily gasped.

"Lily…" Sapphire began, "I think that is Scorpius Malfoy."

This time Lily's stomach completely fell out of her butt.

"Scoripius? No! It can't be! He's only about fifteen, and he doesn't look anything like that!"

"Lily…people change over time. It has been a few months since we saw him. Besides look at his hair." Sapphire was right. The pale blonde Malfoy hair was a dead give away.

"But he is so…attractive." Lily whispered.

"Don't get any ideas, Lily." Albus suddenly came up, "That is Scoripius Malfoy the son of that blasted Draco Malfoy." Albus crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. You stay away from him, and be sure he stays away from you." Albus paused then looked at her kindly, "Besides, he's fifteen and you're thirteen."

Lily looked at him haughtily, "I wasn't planning on it anyway, Albus." She said stiffly.

"That's my girl." Albus smiled and patted her on her back.

_That's my girl._ The words echoed in Lily's head.

How she longed to hear Scorpius say them to her.

_That's my girl._

_That's my Lily._

**Okay…first HP Fanfic. Be gentle, I do not own the books so accuracy is only based upon my memory, okay? If I'm not sure about something, or name or a spell I will make it up. But feel free to (Gently) correct me as far as spells, Hogwarts rules and etiquette goes as well. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
